


Put the Knife Down

by Chadwicks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Just them being bros, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadwicks/pseuds/Chadwicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small one-shot. Secretly my new Inquisitor Abeille (Abe for short) is uncommonly bad at making sandwiches and knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Knife Down

Abeille was known for making terrible sandwiches, as in, uncommonly bad. No one knew how he managed to make a ham and cheese taste like shit covered in whiskey. Varric once walked walked into their apartment while Abeille was starting on a new piece of bread and stopped as Varric walked in, knife held up.

Varric’s eyes widened and he almost turned right around.

“Good afternoon Varric! Want a sandwich?” Abeille grinned, still holding the knife up.

“Uh, how about instead you put the knife down and leave that innocent piece of bread alone.” Varric walked towards Abeille just in case he refused.

“Since you ate the last of our leftovers last week we are down to this bread and the certain things to make it. Soooooo if you want me to not make sandwiches…” Abeille grinned.

“Oh you are not going to blackmail me for Subway?” Varric tried to look affronted but was a little busy reaching for his phone. “So what do you want on your sandwich?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been forever hasn't it? I finally finished Dragon Age: II and Twilly really got me into Inquistion, and my adorable huge baby Trevelyan is just too awesome not to write for. He's got a beautiful man bun. :3  
> Also! Thank you Twilly for giving me this prompt, you're an angel.


End file.
